Guerrera de Narnia
by Annie Alyss
Summary: Lena ha sido amiga de los Pevensie por años. ¿Qué pasa cuando los cinco son enviados al campo debido a la guerra y encuentran un lugar magico llamado Narnia? Ahí descubre que existe una profecía que habla sobre sus amigos pero que a ella no la menciona, ¿Se resignará o luchará por ganarse su lugar?
1. Capitulo 1

_**Hola, este es mi primer fic de Narnia, es sobre como imagino que sería si los Pevensie tuvieran una amiga de la infancia que los hubiera acompañado en su viaje a Narnia.**_

 _ **Como bien sabrán, Narnia al igual que sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra del grandioso Clive Staples Lewis o C.S. Lewis que es como aparece en los libros. Sin embargo Lena y su historia personal son totalmente creación mía.**_

 _ **En fin, sin quererlos hacer esperar más, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi fic.**_

* * *

El día estaba sombrío y con el cielo totalmente nublado, parecía que en cualquier momento caería una tormenta que obligaría a todos a encerrarse en sus casas.

Esto ya era común, sobre todo considerando que estábamos en Londres, pero se había vuelto aún más habitual y constante desde que Inglaterra se unió a la guerra en contra de las potencias del eje. Desde entonces, todos estaban tristes o preocupados casi todo el tiempo e incluso en la escuela, se respiraba este horrible ambiente sombrío.

Ni siquiera en casa me salvaba de esa constante presión en mi pecho y que era causada por la angustia. Mamá trata de mantenerse fuerte por ambas, y hace su mayor esfuerzo por disimular su tristeza, así como su preocupación, pero puedo darme cuenta de que extraña a papá y que la aún reciente muerte de mi tío durante un bombardeo empeoró su estado de ánimo que de por sí ya era bastante malo. Incluso me atrevería a decir que ha perdido toda esperanza de que mi papá vuelva.

Aunque cada vez que estamos en la misma habitación procura mostrarse positiva, y disfrazar su verdadero sentir regalándome constantes sonrisas falsas que no llegan a sus ojos, se perfectamente que su estado es completamente opuesto a lo que se obliga a mostrarme día a día para hacerme creer cierto, y quizás, al hacerme creerlo, convencerse también a si misma de que no todo es tan malo como parece. La he escuchado llorar desconsolada mientras cree que estoy dormida.

Sin más remedio que seguir con la que era mi rutina, me separé del alfeizar de mi ventana, y desprendiéndome de mi cómoda pijama, me vestí con el molesto uniforme de cuello tieso y que tanta comezón me provocaba. Bajé y desayuné acompañada de mamá, ambas sumidas en un odioso silencio sepulcral con el que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a acabar, tal y como se había vuelto costumbre desde que papá se fue.

Tomé mi bolso lleno con mis libros, salí de casa no sin antes despedirme de mamá, y caminé hacia la casa de enseguida, donde la Señora Pevensie me recibió con un cálido abrazo maternal, para después llamar a sus hijos.

La primera en bajar fue Lucy, quien alegre como siempre, me recibió con un efusivo abrazo al cual respondí del mismo modo que ella antes de que se separara de mí y caminara rumbo a la cocina siguiendo a su madre en busca de su almuerzo. Instantes después, bajó Edmund, que al principio ni siquiera me saludó, más acabó haciéndolo al ser reprendido por su madre, mascullando un casi inaudible "Hola", a lo que solo asentí, comprendiendo perfectamente el por qué de la actitud de Ed que se había vuelto común desde hacía meses, aunque ha sido duro para todos, para Ed ha sido aun más complicado ya que mientras tiene que lidiar con la ausencia de su padre, también tiene que hacerlo con sus edad y los cambios que eso implica, así que trato de entenderlo, aunque hay días que debo admitir que se pasa de la raya, sobre todo con Lu. Luego de él, bajó Susan, quien me saludó con un simple asentimiento de cabeza al cual respondí con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un libro negro con letras rojas y estilizadas, y se lo intercambiara por otro de color blanco con letras doradas, mientras ella mantenía una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro para después guardarlo cada una en su bolso junto con los demás libros de la escuela. Por último bajó Peter, se acercó a mí y me saludó con una bella sonrisa en su cara que me hizo sonrojar intensamente.

Conozco a los Pevensie desde hace años, siempre hemos estado juntos, tanto que incluso la Señora Pevensie y su esposo me tratan como si fuera otra de sus hijos, por ende yo los veía como una segunda familia, a excepción de Peter, de quien siempre he estado enamorada a pesar de saber que él no me ve más que como otra de sus hermanas o una amiga que siempre ha estado en su misma clase, nada más. Y estaba bien con eso, ya lo había aceptado, pero se ha vuelto más complicado ocultar mis sentimientos desde hace un par de años, desde que las demás chicas del curso empezaron a notarlo, aunque nunca sabré como pudieron tardar tanto en notar a alguien que como Peter era alto, de voz suave y tranquilizadora aunque masculina, unos bellos ojos azules, cabello rubio algo desordenado y perfectas facciones, además y sin mencionar su enorme corazón de oro.

Por desgracia no soy lo bastante bonita o femenina como para poder competir contra las otras chicas y la única ventaja que tenía contra ellas era que yo ya era su amiga, aunque esa era a su vez mi mayor desventaja. Siempre me había sentido más cómoda con los chicos que con las chicas, a excepción de Lucy y Susan, quienes eran mis únicas amigas, y gracias a eso de que solía juntarme más con los chicos, todo me veían mas como uno de ellos que como una chica, incluso Peter.

"¡Lena!" llamó Lu reclamando mi atención y haciéndome sonrojar por la vergüenza de haber sido sorprendida por mi pequeña amiga mientras vagaba perdida en los oscuros abismos de mi mente. "D-disculpa Lucy, ¿Qué me decías?" pregunté tratando de disimular mi vergüenza. "Decía que ya nos vamos, y quería saber si irías a mi salón en tu hora libre" respondió mientras salamos de la casa acompañados de los otros que aun se estaban despidiendo de su madre. "No lo sé Lu, no debería…" comencé con una sonrisa, a sabiendas de que acabaría cediendo de todas formas. "Por favor…hoy tenemos que contar una historia inventada por nosotros al resto de la clase, y podíamos llevar a alguien más grande para que nos ayudara, además de que Rose no me cree que eres buena en eso y los demás se rieron de mi el otro día porque dicen que los cuentos de hadas son aburridos y para niños pequeños, por favor, ayúdame" insistió. "No lo sé, porque no le preguntas a Peter o a Susan, estoy segura de que les gustará ayudarte" contesté. "Por favor Lena, sabes que Peter es pésimo inventando cuentos, y los de Susan son muy aburridos" respondió a lo que solo pude voltear a ver a los otros a la espera de la reacción que sabía que causaría tal respuesta, y no me decepcioné, Susan tenía una cara de indignación mientras Peter reía sabiendo que el comentario de su hermana menor no era más que la verdad. "Por favor Len" rogó nuevamente, con ojos de perrito triste y usando el sobrenombre que su hermano me había dado años atrás, a lo que solo pude sonreír antes de aceptar ayudarle. "Bien, tendremos que demostrarles a esos niños lo que es una verdadera historia" puntualicé logrando que la pequeña sonriera y saltara de alegría dándome las gracias para luego continuar hablando todo el camino a la escuela sobre lo que le gustaría incluir en nuestra historia mientras yo solo podía asentir entre los comentarios alegres y apresurados de mi pequeña amiga.

* * *

 _ **Bien, eso fue todo el primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **Por favor, si tienen la oportunidad, les pido que dejen reviews con su opinión sobre el fanfic.**_

 _ **Espero no tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces, bye.**_

 _ **-Annie Alyss**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Hola, soy Annie de nuevo, y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero en mi defensa, estuve muy ocupada con proyectos para la escuela (al loco de mi profesor de física se le ocurrió que sería una gran idea que hiciéramos un cañón), y luego de los proyectos no tuve tiempo ya que justo después comenzamos exámenes finales. Pero como al fin soy libre, decidí que era tiempo de aprovechar y subir el segundo capítulo, que espero no las decepcione.**_

 _ **Como sabrán, los personajes no son míos; a excepción de Lena y su familia; todos los personajes pertenecen al asombroso de Jack, que decidió contar al mundo una historia tan magnífica como lo son las aventuras en Narnia, y yo, sin quererme poner a su nivel, solo tomo prestados a sus personajes y los lugares, así como las situaciones que describe con el mero propósito de divertirme y también entretenerlos a ustedes con esto.**_

 _ **En fin, los dejo con el capítulo.**_

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la escuela, y cuando lo hicimos, nos separamos avanzando cada quien por su lado a excepción de Peter y yo. Que íbamos al mismo salón.

Conforme avanzamos podía sentir las miradas de odio y envidia por parte de las otras chicas clavadas en mí, e incluso podía sentir como si me lanzaran cientos de dagas solo con la mirada.

Comenzaba a hartarme cuando Peter decidió hablara y acabar con el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros desde que nos habíamos separado de sus hermanos. "No puedo creer que Lucy te pidiera ayuda a ti antes que a mí". "Vamos Peter, no estarás celoso, ¿o sí?" pregunté socarrona. "¿Yo? Claro que no, solo me extraña" contestó tratando de disimular, aunque sé que di justo en el blanco.

"Lucy solo me pidió ayuda porque sabe que soy buena inventando historias, tú sigues siendo su persona favorita en el mundo" agregué tratando de tranquilizarlo. "Está bien, pero aún no sé cómo es que se te ocurren tantas historias". "No lo sé, supongo que es un talento" finalicé antes de que entráramos a nuestro salón, tomáramos nuestro lugar y nos preparásemos para cuatro horas de constante tortura antes del receso.

Finalmente había llegado la hora de descanso y me dirigía al salón de Lu cuando a lo lejos, vi a un chico de mi grado molestando a Ed, y me acerqué al notar que la situación no podría seguir sin mi intervención. "Tú! Déjalo en paz y metete con alguien de tu tamaño!" comencé señalándolo antes de ponerme a un lado de Ed, mirando al chico con desaprobación. "Si? Y quien me obligará?" preguntó con sorna "Créeme, no querrás que sea yo quien te obligue, así que te sugiero que dejes de molestar por las buenas" agregué con seriedad "Lena…puedo encargarme yo solo" refunfuñó Edmund, claramente molesto y avergonzado de que una niña lo defendiera, pero no lo dejaré solo con un abusivo como este, ya en otra ocasión lo vi con un moretón bastante feo en el pómulo derecho y no quiso decir que había pasado (aunque ahora me hacía una ligera idea) y no planeo dejar que se repita.

Además, en la expresión de sus ojos, podía ver que en el fondo se alegraba de mi intervención aunque sabía que por orgullo no lo admitiría. "Acaso el bebé necesita que una chica pelee por él?" volvió a hablar el idiota, llamando mi atención.

"Lena" advirtió Edmund, sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento. "Yo te advertí" puntualicé antes de patearlo en una zona algo…sensible para él, provocando que se arrodillase debido al dolor y tomando eso como oportunidad de escape, tomando la mano de Ed y correr junto con él fuera de la vista de aquel tarado antes de que se recuperará y decidiera pelear con nosotros, no quería armar ningún escándalo; le había prometido a papá que no daría problemas durante su ausencia.

Al final, terminamos escondiéndonos en la parte trasera del edificio principal, ambos recargados en la pared, respirando agitados y aliviados de haber salido de aquella situación sin mayor problema.

"Pude haberme zafado de eso sin ti" se quejó antes de salir de nuestro escondite una vez pasado el peligro. "De todas formas, un simple gracias no habría estado mal" mascullé cansada de su actitud, yo solo quería ayudar, acaso estaba mal?

De golpe recordé que había quedado en ir con Lucy y apresuré el paso rumbo a su salón, rogando al cielo poder llegar a tiempo para no decepcionarla.

"Lucy!" grité al llegar, llamando la atención de todos; incluida la maestra, que me dirigió una mirada desaprobadora antes de indicarme que tomara asiento junto a mi pequeña amiga, quien me abrazó una vez que estuve junto a ella; feliz de que hubiera llegado.

Finalmente habían acabado las clases, y caminaba junto a los Pevensie rumbo a su casa, puesto que esta noche me quedaría a dormir en su casa ya que mamá tendría guardia en el hospital; de nuevo; y no quería que me quedara sola en casa.

Así que heme aquí, metida en mi bolsa de dormir a un lado de la cama de Lucy, en medio de la noche y sin poder dormir, no sé que era, pero había una fuerte presión en mi pecho que me lo impedía y mientras trataba de no perder la cordura pensando en eso, leía con los pocos rayos de luz de luna que entraban por la ventana a través de las cortinas.

Sin embargo, el silencio de la noche, fue interrumpido por el estruendoso y penetrante sonido que producían las alarmas de bombas, sacando a todo mundo del maravilloso mundo de los sueños, trayéndolos devuelta a la terrible realidad de este espantoso mundo en guerra en el cual estábamos forzados a vivir.

Susan y Lucy despertaron de golpe, con Susan movilizándose de inmediato, yendo a buscar a su madre, mientras yo tomé a Lucy de la mano, sacándola de su cama, y guiándola hasta donde sabía que se encontraba el refugio antibombas, confiando plenamente en que los demás no tardarían en alcanzarnos.

Y tal como lo predije, a medio camino fuimos alcanzadas por Susan, los chicos y Helen. Ya estábamos casi todos dentro del refugio, solo faltaban Edmund y Peter, que se encontraban a un par de metros de la entrada. Ya casi entraban cuando Edmund salió corriendo de regreso a la casa, con Peter tras el intentando darle alcance. "Edmund! Peter!" escuché el angustiado grito de la señora Pevensie cuando los vio desaparecer dentro de la casa.

Trataba de calmar a Lucy a la vez que a mí misma cuando escuchamos una bomba caer cerca de la casa y temimos lo peor. Aunque poco después y para gran alivio nuestro; al fin sentí como soltaba el aire que habían estado conteniendo mis pulmones sin que me diera cuenta; llegaron los chicos a salvo, aunque con unos cuantos rasguños menores y un furioso Peter gritándole a su hermano menor.

"Por qué solo piensas en ti mismo?! Casi nos matas! Eres un egoísta!" comenzó a gritar "Basta!" fue acallado por su madre, que luego dirigió su mirada a su hijo menor; quien sostenía una fotografía de su padre con el marco roto; antes de abrazarlo maternalmente. "Por qué no haces lo que te dicen?" agregó un poco más calmado, recibiendo a cambio una mirada dolida por parte de Ed.

El resto de la noche, solo se escuchó el horrible sonido que producían las bombas al caer, volviendo casi imposible la tarea de dormir. Y al día siguiente, cuando sonaron las alarmas para alertar a lo que quedaba de la ciudad, de que el peligro había pasado y los alemanes se habían retirado. Salimos y tratamos de reajustarnos a nuestra rutina, aunque era complicado, sobretodo porque no sabía cómo estaba mamá, y eso me tenía muy preocupada, pero lo único que podía hacer era rogar al cielo que ella estuviera sana y salva.

Justo como se esperaría, ese día no hubo escuela, y la señora Pevensie se encargo de informarnos; durante el desayuno, que había transcurrido en un silencio sepulcral hasta que decidió hablar; que ella y mi mamá habían tomado la determinación de enviarnos al campo para mantenernos a salvo, puesto que estaba más que claro que este no sería el ultimo bombardeo a Londres por parte de los nazis, y que partiríamos mañana.

A medio día llegó mi madre, con ojeras y visiblemente agotada, pero con una sonrisa sincera; la primera en mucho tiempo; al verme bien y que sin poderlo impedir se me contagió al ver que mis súplicas habían sido escuchadas y ella estaba bien. Ambas nos despedimos de los cinco Pevensie, agradeciendo su ayuda y acordando vernos al día siguiente en la estación de trenes.

El resto del día se fue en alistar una sola maleta con mis pertenencias más básicas; puesto que mamá no quería que fuera una molestia para quien me recibiera en su casa; y una pequeña mochila con un par de libros y mi adorado cuaderno en el que escribía mis historias, así como la pluma que papá me regaló y un par de tinteros. Y ya en la noche me quedé un rato después de la cena junto a mamá en la sala, recordando los buenos momentos antes de la guerra.

 _ **Ese fue el segundo capítulo, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Por último, antes de despedirme, quisiera tomar este espacio para agradecerles a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer el primer capítulo y dejar review, significa mucho para mí.**_

 _ **Jessi**_ _ **: espero haber separado los párrafos correctamente en esta ocasión y que se te haya facilitado un poco más leer el capítulo, espero que fuera de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Sery 7Seven**_ _ **: gracias por tu review, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste mi forma de narrar, y espero que esto haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas.**_

 _ **Y por último pero no menos importante,**_ _ **Caro-11**_ _ **: muchísimas gracias, me alegra saber que te pareció interesante esta idea de mi loca cabeza, y si, me temo que Peter en esta historia será bastante lento para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Lena, pero no te diré más porque lo arruinaría ;) te dejaré verlo conforme Lena lo narre.**_

 _ **Bien, sin más que decir, me despido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **-Annie Alyss**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Hola, soy yo de nuevo.**_

 _ **Como saben los personajes y el entorno no me pertenecen, todo lo que sale de los libros y películas de Narnia son obra de Clive Staples Lewis.**_

 _ **Sin más los dejo con el tercer capítulo.**_

"Lena, puedo confiar en que cuidaras a tu madre mientras yo no este?" preguntó papá viéndome seriamente a los ojos, a lo cual asentí enérgicamente "Si! Cuenta con ello!" el sonrió y me revolvió el cabello "Papá!" me quejé, me había esforzado mucho en peinarme esa mañana. "Promete que te portarás bien" pidió y asentí "Y nada de peleas" agregó.

"Pero..." intenté refutar aunque fui acallada por él, que luego de eso me guiñó un ojo, dándome a entender que solo si era absolutamente necesario, acción a la que sonreí en respuesta antes de lanzarme a los brazos de mi padre, no queriendo que se fuera, deseando con todo mi corazón que no hubiera guerra y así no tuviera que irse, pero sabiendo que ese solo era un sueño tonto, simplemente me quedé ahí, abrazada a él y permitiéndome comportarme como una niña pequeña de nuevo. "Te quiero" murmuré "Y yo a ti mi pequeña".

"Lena…despierta, ya casi llegamos a la estación…" escuché la suave voz de mamá a mi lado. Parpadeé un par de veces acostumbrándome a la luz antes de enderezarme en mi lugar, había soñado con el día en que papá se fue.

Entramos a la estación, era un completo caos, había niños por todas partes despidiéndose de sus familias, soldados, madres e hijos llorando, apenas y se podía caminar entre aquel mar de gente. Aún debía encontrar a los Pevensie y no los veía por ningún lado.

Cuando divisé una inconfundible cabellera rubia, apresuré el paso en aquella dirección y terminé tropezando con el pie de alguien más, para finalmente chocar con algo (o mejor dicho alguien) más alto que yo, firme y cálido, enfundado en un grueso abrigo gris. Me separé de la pobre víctima de mis descuidos y alcé la vista con la intención de disculparme, aunque fui interrumpida por una voz que sería capaz de reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo.

"Parece ser que alguien tenía prisa, no?" ese comentario tiñó de rosa mis mejillas; estaba segura de ello. "Yo…este…lo siento Peter…" respondí avergonzada, quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara; aunque por otro lado, si eso pasara, no volvería a ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. "Descuida, no pasa nada, tu estas bien?" solo pude asentir, y gracias al cielo mamá llegó. Entonces comenzaron las despedidas.

"Lena, no le des problemas al Profesor Kirke, quien muy amablemente los recibirá en su casa, y tampoco se los causes a Peter" empezó mamá, haciéndome sonrojar al recordarme mi innata capacidad para meterme en problemas y casi siempre involucrar a mis amigos, mientras me tomaba por los hombros, viéndome seriamente "Cuídate mucho" continuó mientras me abrazaba.

Luego de eso nos separamos al escuchar el silbato del tren, marcando que era hora de abordar si no queríamos que el tren partiera sin nosotros. "Te voy a extrañar" "Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, promete que escribirás" pedí a lo cual asintió en respuesta. Me despedí de la Sra. Pevensie, asegurándole que ayudaría a sus hijos tanto como lo necesitaran, le di un último abrazo a mamá y después de eso, nos fuimos junto con otros tantos niños a abordar el tren.

Cuando estábamos por subir, vimos un grupo de soldados en las escaleras, y no pude ignorar el hecho de que Peter se les quedaba viendo por más tiempo de lo normal, y al estar perdido en sus pensamientos, no escuchó a la señora que le pidió ver sus boletos, haciendo que Susan se molestase y se los quitara, sacándolo de su letargo para continuar caminando y subir al tren. Una vez arriba, escuchamos otro silbato y buscamos una ventana para poder ver a nuestras madres y despedirnos una última vez antes de partir por tiempo indefinido.

Anduvimos buscando un vagón, y cuando al fin encontramos uno con espacios vacios, este resultó estar ya ocupado por dos niños, solo había espacio suficiente para ellos y los Pevensie, por lo que me di la vuelta para buscar otro compartimiento, pero fui detenida por una mano en mi muñeca.

"Que haces?" preguntó Susan "Ibas a irte?" preguntó Lucy con tristeza. "No hay espacio para mi, y ustedes deben permanecer juntos, yo encontraré lugar, además, solo será durante el viaje, recuerden que los cinco vamos a casa del Profesor" respondí tratando de calmar a mis amigos. "Por supuesto que hay espacio suficiente" acotó Peter. "Tendríamos que ir amontonados, y la verdad es que no quisiera ser una molestia" respondí, nuevamente haciendo ademan de marcharme "A nosotros no nos molesta" habló tímidamente la niña del compartimiento que iba junto con su hermano.

Al ver la insistencia en los ojos de mis amigos, y no queriendo rechazar la amabilidad de la niña, accedí a quedarme. Entré y estirándome tanto como podía (e incluso saltando) intenté poner mi maleta en la red para equipaje que estaba sobre los asientos, sin embargo mi estatura no era suficiente. Escuché una inconfundible risa detrás de mí y luego sentí unas manos sobre las mías, tomando mi maleta y acomodándola con facilidad. "Gracias" me limité a murmurar antes de sentarme, y por cosas del destino, terminé sentada en medio de Peter y la niña, que poco tiempo después descubrí que se llamaba Amy.

A petición de Lu, terminé inventando una historia para ella, Amy y George; aunque sabía que los otros también escuchaban atentos (incluido Ed). Justo antes de que pudiera acabar la historia, el tren se detuvo, pasó una oficial anunciando donde estábamos, los niños se miraron entre ellos y voltearon a verme.

"Debemos irnos, esta es nuestra parada" comenzó a hablar Amy, poniéndose de pie junto con su hermano y bajando sus maletas con ayuda de Peter. "Qué? Pero si Lena aún no ha acabado con su historia, es que no quieren saber que pasa al final?" cuestionó la más pequeña de mis amigos "Nos gustaría quedarnos a escuchar el final, pero no podemos" se disculpó Amy con Lu, tomando a George de la mano, para luego darse la vuelta quedando de frente hacia mí y sonrió "Muchas gracias Lena, tu cuento fue asombroso, lástima que no pudiéramos quedarnos a escuchar el final, cuídense" se despidió antes de salir del compartimiento, aun sin soltar la mano de su hermano, que se despidió con la mano una última vez antes de seguirla hacia el exterior del tren.

Me senté donde ellos habían estado, y me asomé por la ventana al igual que los otros, entonces vimos a George ser llevado por una familia y a Amy irse con otra, ambos en direcciones opuestas, y sentí mi corazón estrujarse ante el mero pensamiento de cómo deberían estarse sintiendo, separados de sus padres, y finalmente uno del otro, alejándose de lo único que les quedaba de su antigua vida, y me sentí culpable a la vez que agradecida, porque yo tendría la buena suerte de permanecer junto a mis amigos. Deseé que la guerra acabara, y por primera vez no lo hice solo por mí.

Entonces terminé la historia para Lucy, y al hacerlo nuestro compartimiento quedó sumido en un molesto silencio con el que nadie se atrevió a acabar. Dirigí mis ojos hacia la ventana y dejé que mi vista se perdiera en aquellos paisajes por los que pasábamos, dejándome absorber por su belleza y olvidando que esa situación era forzada por la guerra y que no había nada de hermoso en ello.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, encontrándome con otro par de color azul que me miraban con diversión "Lamento interrumpir su sueño señorita O´neil, pero me temo que hemos llegado a nuestro destino" dijo Peter en tono pomposo a lo cual reí "No seas tonto Peter" contesté separando la cara de la ventana, consciente de que seguramente tenía roja la mejilla derecha, haciendo reír a las chicas.

Me levanté con el cuello completamente adolorido gracias a la postura en la que me había quedado dormida y maldije en mi interior. Intenté bajar mis maletas por mi propia cuenta, pero como al inicio del viaje, terminé recibiendo la ayuda de Peter. Bajamos y nos encontramos con que la estación no era más que una plataforma para descender con una valla de madera pintada de blanco.

Escuchamos como un auto se aproximaba y tomando nuestras maletas bajamos rápidamente los empolvados escalones de la pequeña estación, solo para que el auto que escuchamos solo sonase su claxon y pasase de largo. Al parecer aun no llegaban por nosotros. "El profesor sabía que vendríamos" comentó Susan, extrañada de que no hubiera nadie para llevarnos a casa del profesor. Yo solo esperaba que el profesor no lo hubiese olvidado. "Tal vez nos pusieron las etiquetas mal" propuso Edmund revisando la suya. Justo en ese momento, escuchamos una voz femenina, a lo lejos, el sonido cada vez se acercaba más, y la voz era acompañada por el sonido de las pisadas de un caballo.

Una carreta; tirada por un bello caballo percherón blanco, siendo conducido por una mujer de edad algo…avanzada para considerarse de mediana edad, pero no lo suficiente para poder llamarla adulto mayor, de cabello castaño bajo un sombrero marrón con lentes pequeños y redondos; se detuvo frente a nosotros. "Señora Macready?" preguntó Peter dudoso luego de dirigirle una mirada a Susan. "Si, parece que si" respondió la mencionada secamente. "Esto es todo? Y sus pertenencias?" preguntó, observando que no llevábamos más que una maleta y un bolso pequeño cada uno. "No las traemos, esto es todo" volvió a hablar Peter por nosotros, siendo secundado por Lu que asintió, dándole la razón a su hermano mayor. "Aprecio el favor" se limitó a decir la señora Macready con lo que pareció ser una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de indicarnos que subiéramos con un movimiento de cabeza.

Nos adelantamos y subimos primero nuestras cosas, luego, como el gran hermano mayor que es, Peter ayudó a sus hermanas a subir y le ofreció ayuda a su hermano, aunque Ed solo dijo que podía solo y subió como pudo. Peter se giró hacia mí, y ya sabía que era para ofrecerme su ayuda, pero yo negué, ya estaba a un par de metros, me miró raro sin saber que iba a hacer, y yo salí corriendo en dirección a la carreta con la intención de subirme de un salto, pero como era usual en mí, no vi una piedra que estaba en mi camino y tropecé, cayendo de frente al piso, y lastimándome las manos y rodillas al intentar no terminar tan mal.

"Lena!" escuché a Peter exclamar, me levanté con cuidado "Creo que no fue muy buena idea después de todo" comenté avergonzada. "Ven aquí, y sin importarle mis objeciones me cargó y me subió a la carreta para subir una vez que estuve arriba. (Fue en ese momento que me percaté de la mirada reprobatoria de la señora Macready. Creo que después de todo no iba a poder cumplir con la promesa de no meterme en problemas.

 _ **Ahí lo tienen, terminé el capitulo 3.**_

 _ **Que les pareció? Realmente espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**_

 _ **Cada vez estamos más cerca de que comiencen las aventuras en Narnia, solo les pido paciencia. Durante este periodo que este de vacaciones trataré de actualizar tan rápido como me sea posible.**_

 _ **Y antes de despedirme, les doy las gracias de todo corazón a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esto, significa mucho para mí. Gracias a**_ _ **AlexandraUchiha Malfoy**_ _ **(por cierto, me encantó tu nombre de usuario) y a**_ _ **Caro-11**_ _ **por seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Caro-**_ _ **11: gracias por tu review en el capitulo anterior. Me alegra que te gustara y espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado. También espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones**_ __


	4. Capitulo 4

_**El único personaje que me pertenece es Lena, todos los demás son obra del grandioso Lewis, yo solo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento y espero que también para el de ustedes.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir por ahora los dejo.**_

El viaje en carreta duró mucho más de lo que había imaginado, al parecer el profesor vivía a más de quince kilómetros de la estación. El viaje, transcurrió en completo silencio, ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna en presencia de la señora Macready. Al llegar, los cinco nos quedamos maravillados, era una casa enorme, más como una mansión antigua.

Una vez frente a la casa, bajamos de la carreta; esta vez no pude negarme a recibir la ayuda de Peter puesto que aún me dolían las rodillas por la caída, así que en contra de mi orgullo, tuve que dejarlo cargarme para poder bajar de la carreta. Una vez dentro de la casa, nos guió hasta las que serían nuestras habitaciones, los chicos compartirían, Lu dormiría con Susan y yo dormiría en otra habitación junto a la de ellas, nos separamos para poder desempacar y cada quien acomodar sus cosas, y acordamos que al terminar nos reuniríamos en la habitación de las chicas.

Entré a la mía y la observé detenidamente, era sencilla, una cama, una mesa de noche con un pequeño candelero para una sola vela con una cajita de fósforos a un lado, de inmediato extrañé mi vieja habitación, siempre iluminada y con los libros de papá por todas partes.

Dejé mi maleta y mi pequeño bolso sobre la cama, y lo primero que hice fue sacar una fotografía de mí y mis padres que estaba en un sencillo marco oscuro. En ella, mis padres me abrazaban y sonreían a la cámara, mamá tenía el cabello ligeramente desordenado debido al viento que hizo ese día y papá tenía una mirada de absoluta diversión, mientras que yo tenía el cabello más corto y recogido con un listón. Fue antes de esta horrible guerra, mamá había insistido en que la conservara y estaba entre mis posesiones más preciadas junto con la pluma de papá y el collar de mamá.

Tiempo después, cuando había terminado de acomodar lo poco que llevaba conmigo, salí de la habitación y me dirigí al cuarto de las chicas. Aún tras la puerta se podían escuchar las voces de mis amigos hablando de los planes que tenían para aquel lugar.

−…esta casa es enorme, nadie se preocupará por nosotros, podremos hacer lo que queramos, será fantastico, en serio− la voz de Peter haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por animar a su hermanita me recibió al entrar, y la pequeña que ya estaba en su cama, me sonrió, se puso de pie, tomó mi mano jalandome hacia su cama donde me hizo sentar para luego acomodarse junto a mi.

-Lena, cuentame un cuento- pidió mi joven amiga con entusiasmo, su cara había dejado esa triste mueca de cuando entré y volvía a sonreir tan radiante como siempre.

-No lo se, tengo sueño y estoy seca- jugué un poco.

-Por favor- de nuevo esa cara a la que no le podía decir que no.

-De acuerdo, pero va a ser corta para que no te duermas tarde- ella asintió.

Estabamos todos en un pequeño estudio, Lucy miraba por la ventana aburrida, sus expectativas de salir a jugar quedaron arruinadas cuando empezó a llover antes del desayuno y desde entonces el agua no ha parado, Ed estaba acostado en el piso haciendo quien sabe que debajo de la mesa, yo estaba en un sillon escribiendo en mi cuaderno, mientras Susan a un lado mio leía palabras de un diccionario para que Peter dijera el origen y significado de la palabra, honestamente sentía pena por él pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

-Gastrovascular…Pon atención Peter, gastrovascular- Susan leyó otra palabra.

-¿Es de latín?- preguntó Peter con tono de fastidio y aburrimiento.

-Si- respondió ella luego de revisar el increiblemente enorme diccionario que milagrosamente mantenía en su regaso sin que sus piernas fueran aplastadas.

-Y significa el peor juego jmás inventado- agregó Edmund burlón haciendonos reir a su hermano y a mi, cosa que a Su no le causó nunguna gracia ya que cerró el libro de golpe haciendome brincar en mi asiento.

-Vamos a jugar a las escondidas- pidió Lu separandose de la ventana y acercandose a Peter.

-Pero lo que estamos haciendo es muy divertido- contestó él con ironía ganandose una mueca de desaprobación por parte de su otra hermana.

-Por favor, una vez Peter- rogó la niña agitando su brazo- una- otra vez la cara de perrito, y si para mi era difícil resistirla, para su hermano que la adoraba como la luz de sus ojos era imposible, por lo que comenzó a contar, haciendo reir a Lucy antes de ponerse de pie y apoyar su cara contra la pared detrás de él cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo, siendo esta la señal suficiente para que los demás salieramos del cuarto dispuestos a escondernos. Nos separamos una vez fuera del estudio, yo me metí debajo de una mesa con mantel unos pasos mas atrás mientras los otros fueron en la dirección opuesta.

Poco después Peter terminó de contar, escuché la puerta abrirse y tapé mi nariz en un intento de controlar mi respiración, escuché un par de pasos alejarse y me creí a salvo por lo que solté una gran bocanada de aire, pero de pronto el mantel se levantó y un pequeño grito escapó de mis labios haciendo reir al culpable.

-Peter- lo golpeé en el hombro reprochandole el susto.

-Lo siento- sonrió de ese modo tan suyo y no pude evitar responder del mismo modo. Avanzamos en silencio buscando a los menores y no tardamos en escuchar la voz de Lucy, doblamos en una esquina y la vimos de pie, frente a nosotros con una gran sonrisa, junto a una cortina por la cual se asomaba la cara de Ed.

-Yo…creo que no entendieron de que se trata el juego, ¿verdad?- habló mi amigo al acercarnos.

-¿No se preguntaron donde estaba?- nos cuestionó extrañada.

-Ese es el punto, de eso se trata este juego- contestó Edmund como si le explicara a un bebé.

-¿Significa que gané?- Susan nos alcanzó sonriendo.

-Lu no quiere que juguemos mas- dijo Peter a modo de respuesta.

-Estuve lejos por horas- explicó ella como si no entendiera.

-¿De que hablas?- me agaché para quedar a su altura.

-Hay un bosque en el fondo de un ropero, había nieve por todas partes y me hice amiga de un fauno, el Señor Tumnus.

-¿Dónde esta el ropero?- quise saber intrigada.

-Siganme- tomó la mano de su hermano y nos guió por los pasillos hasta un cuarto vacío de no ser por el ropero que se encontraba al fondo de este. Susan se adelantó a abrirlo y tocó un par de veces el fondo del ropero mientras Edmund revisaba la parte de atrás del mismo.

-Lucy, aquí no hay mas que el fondo del ropero- Su se veía fastidiada y yo no sabía que pensar.

-Un juego a la vez Lu, no tenemos tu imaginación- esta vez fue Peter quien habló antes de comenzar a irse junto con los otros.

-¡Pero no lo imaginé!- exclamó mi joven amiga.

-Lucy, ya basta- Susan ya se había molestado.

-Pero no estoy diciendo mentiras- estaba herida por las reacciones de sus hermanos.

-Yo te apoyo- intercedió Ed con una sonrisa adelantandose hacia la menor.

-¿En serio?- eso la había tomado por sorpresa, igual que a mi, hacía tiempo desde la última vez que la apoyó así.

-Si, te creo, yo vi un campo de fútbol en el gabinete del baño- se burló y toda sorpresa me abandonó.

-Ay Edmund, ya déjala en paz, ¿por qué siempre tienes que emperorarlo todo?- la voz de Pete comenzaba a subir de tono.

-Solo era un chiste- se defendió indignado.

-Creo que tu nunca crecerás- dijo con aires de superioridad, vi a Ed y supe que todo estaba perdido por hoy entre ellos.

-¡Déjame, tu te crees nuestro padre y no lo eres!- gritó el segundo más chico a la cara de su hermano con el rostro enrojecido por la furia antes de de irse corriendo.

-Tú si que arreglas las cosas- le recriminó la mayor de sus hermanas antes de irse detrás de Edmund.

-Pero…todo lo que dije es verdad- finalizó la pequeña implorandole a su hermano que le creyera.

-Susan tiene razón Lucy, ya basta- luego de eso se fue.

-Lucy…

-Tu si me crees, ¿verdad Lena?- rogó al borde del llanto.

-N-no lo se Lucy…- murmuré desviando la mirada.

-Pero…tus historias.

-Solo son eso, cuentos Lu, por mas que me gustaría que fuera de otro modo.

-Pero…

-Pero quiero creerte, nunca dices mentiras, y no creo que fueras a empezar ahora- solo eso bastó para ganarme un abrazo por parte de ella, me separé y me senté en el suelo palmeando el lugar a mi lado- ahora, tienes muchas cosas que contarme señorita.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Lamento no haber actualizado en mas de un año, pero la historia murió por un tiempo, me ocupé mucho, examenes de admisión, finales, proyectos y demás y no tuve cabeza para ella, solo que hace poco vi mi libro y recordé lo abandonado que había dejado esta historia y por algún milagro divino volví a tener inspiración así que espero que este nuevo capitulo este a la altura de sus expectativas y valga la pena la espera.**_

 _ **También trataré de no dejar que pase demasiado tiempo antes de mi siguiente actualización, pero a veces se vuelve lento ya que el punto que quiero alcanzar en la historia aun esta muy lejos y no quisiera empezar ahí porque creo que merecen una historia completa donde puedan ver desde el principio que pasa y como llegamos hasta ahí.**_

 _ **Hasta luego,**_

 _ **Annie**_


	5. Capitulo 5

_**DISCLAIMER: Narnia y sus personajes son creación original del grandioso C. S. Lewis, solamente Lena me pertenece.**_

\- ¡Peter! ¡Peter, despierta! ¡Peter levántate! ¡si esta, lo volví a ver! - los gritos de Lucy resonaron en la oscuridad de la noche haciéndome despertar de golpe, me preocupé ya que ella no solía ser escandalosa por lo que supuse que debía tratarse de algo importante, me puse de pie, tomé mi bata y rápidamente me la coloqué como pude antes de salir rumbo a la habitación de los chicos que era de dónde provenía todo el ruido. Me encontré con Susan llegando al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Lucy, ¿de qué estás hablando? – la voz de Peter estaba ronca y algo rasposa debido al sueño, me golpee mentalmente por pensar en eso en lugar de atender a mi amiga que era la razón por la que había ido.

-Narnia- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- si está en el ropero, yo se los dije- sentí algo recorrerme toda la espina a la mención de aquel mágico lugar del que Lucy me había contado.

\- ¿Volviste? - no pude detener mi lengua, me intrigaba y necesitaba que me lo confirmara.

-Fue un sueño solamente- dijo Susan luego de verme como si no pudiera creerlo para luego girarse con su hermana.

\- ¡Pero no lo fue! Estuve con el Señor Tumnus, Susan y esta vez Edmund entró- eso nos tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes que volteamos a ver al mencionado que solo nos vio sin saber qué hacer.

-Tu… ¿conociste al fauno? - Peter fue el primero en reaccionar y la respuesta que obtuvo fue una negación con la cabeza.

-Bueno…en realidad no entró conmigo- explicó la niña poniéndose de pie- el…- giró para encararlo confundida, tratando de atar cabos- ¿qué hacías ahí Edmund?

-yo solo fingí contigo- hizo una mueca tratando de verse maduro- discúlpame Peter, sé que no debí alentarla, pero así son las niñas pequeñas, ellas no saben cuándo dejar de fingir- terminó viendo a la pequeña de forma altanera mientras la pobre comenzaba a llorar para seguidamente irse corriendo con sus hermanos pisándole los talones, aunque Peter no salió sin antes empujar a Edmund y yo los seguí, en algún momento logré adelantarlos pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar a Lucy antes de que chocara con una figura perteneciente a un hombre mayor, de barba y cabello totalmente blancos, lentes redondos y aspecto amable, al ver quien era Lu volvió a pegarse, ahora abrazándolo sin dejar de llorar y fue ahí cuando Peter y Susan nos alcanzaron y para nuestra mala suerte no solo ellos, sino que también la Señora Macready que venía diciendo algo sobre enviarnos a los establos pero se detuvo al ver al profesor.

-Profesor, lo lamento, les dije que no lo molestaran jamás- dicho eso nos volteó a ver con cara de reto.

-Descuide Señora Macready, habrá alguna explicación- la tranquilizó antes de voltear a ver a la pobre llorosa que aún no lo soltaba- pero…primero creo que ella necesita una taza de chocolate- la separó de él, con cuidado e invitándola a ir con la Señora.

Los Pevensie de mayor edad se disponían a irse mientras yo hacía ademán de ir tras mi amiga cuando fuimos detenidos por un carraspeo del profesor y lo seguimos a su estudio.

-Es culpa de ustedes, si tan solo le hubieran creído.

-No hablarás en serio- Susan me miró incrédula.

-Pues si- repuse cruzándome de brazos- se supone que cuiden de ella y confíen.

-Es tú culpa- espetó Peter.

\- ¿Disculpa? - ahora si me había agarrado desprevenida.

-Tu eres la que le cuenta todas esas cosas sobre magia, si no alimentaras su imaginación con esas niñerías no estaríamos en esta situación- me reclamó y sentí como si me hubiera pegado en el estómago.

\- ¿Así que eso crees? Al menos yo la estoy apoyando, cosa que no se puede decir de sus hermanos- puntualicé cruzándome de brazos con indignación, él estaba a punto de decir algo, pero nos callamos al entrar al estudio.

-Afectaron un poco la delicada estabilidad emocional de mi ama de llaves- habló el profesor mientras ponía tabaco en su pipa.

-Perdone Señor, no se repetirá- se disculpó Peter antes de tomar la mano de su hermana jalándola para salir.

-Es Lucy, Señor, nuestra hermana- se soltó Susan para explicarle al profesor.

-Estaba llorando- afirmó sin dejar su tarea.

-Si Señor, está molesta.

-Y el llanto es por eso.

-No es nada, yo lo arreglo- como siempre el responsable hermano mayor.

-Sí, ya lo noté- respondió el profesor y tuve que taparme la boca para contener la risa.

-Dice que descubrió un mundo encantado- habló Susan como si se tratara de una tontería y el profesor sonrió condescendiente- en el ropero de arriba- entonces vi como la cara del profesor cambiaba, sus pupilas se dilataron, apareció un brillo único en sus ojos, como si la búsqueda de su vida hubiese llegado a su fin, había algo más en él, parecía haber rejuvenecido décadas y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Que dijiste? - nos guio hacia un sillón lo suficientemente grande para los tres, aunque yo me senté del lado opuesto a Peter, negándome a estar cerca de él.

\- En el ropero, de arriba, Lucy dijo que encontró un bosque dentro de él.

-Ella está muy segura de que es verdad- habló Susan como si no supiera que hacer.

\- ¿Y cómo era? - inquirió sentándose frente a nosotros.

-Igual que escuchar a una loca.

-No, no, no, no ella, el bosque- explicó su pregunta.

-Nosotros no hemos ido- respondí ganándome miradas poco amigables.

\- ¿Usted le cree profesor? – lo miraron incrédulos y yo solo pude sonreír, segura de la respuesta.

\- ¿Ustedes no? – preguntó él extrañado, dando a conocer que él si creía en ello.

-Por supuesto que no, y por lógica es imposible- solo tuve que ver la cara del profesor para saber que la respuesta de Susan, por primera vez había sido incorrecta.

\- ¿Qué les enseñan en la escuela estos días? - se irguió en su lugar puesto que, sin querer, debido al entusiasmo se había inclinado hacia nosotros.

-Edmund dijo que estaban fingiendo- dijo Peter como si eso fuera suficiente para descartar lo del ropero, pero lo conozco, y de unos meses hacia acá esa no sería su primera mentira.

-Y supongo que ella siempre miente, ¿no? – sugirió el profesor tratando de entender porque sus hermanos se negaban a creerle.

-No…- vi la duda cruzar rápidamente por los ojos de Peter- sería la primera vez- concedió.

-Si Lucy no miente y no está loca, entonces debemos suponer que dice la verdad- finalizó centrando su mirada en los dos hermanos para después encender su pipa.

\- ¿Cree que debemos confiar en su palabra? – preguntó Peter al no escuchar la solución que esperaba.

-Es su hermana, ¿no es así?, son su familia, deberían actuar como una- ante eso sonreí, el profesor claramente estaba de mi lado. Ellos se miraron, se disculparon con el profesor y tras un "Buenas noches" se retiraron, pero yo me quedé.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó el profesor al verme aun ahí.

\- ¿En serio le cree profesor? – necesitaba que me lo dijera directamente.

-Sí, y por lo que veo tú también, eres una joven lista- dijo sonriendo.

-Nada de eso- negué con la cabeza- solo…supongo que siempre he querido que algo así fuera cierto, algo más allá de este mundo en guerra- bajé la cara al recordar.

-Ten fe, hace muchos años, cuando aún era joven, aprendí que nada es imposible, ya verás, solo no dejes de creer y mantén los ojos bien abiertos.

-Gracias, eso haré- sonreí tallándome un poco los ojos antes de salir rumbo a mi habitación, aunque al llegar me encontré con una visión que no esperaba en lo absoluto.

Peter estaba frente a mi puerta, viéndola fijamente, levantaba la mano, cerraba el puño, acercaba los nudillos, pero antes de tocar bajaba la mano y repetía nuevamente el proceso, lo vi hacer lo mismo cuatro veces antes de interrumpir y anunciar mi presencia con un ligero carraspeo que lo hizo saltar. En otras circunstancias me habría reído, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para él.

-Lena…- me llamó rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le cuestioné cruzándome de brazos.

-Yo…venía a disculparme…- confesó evitando mi mirada.

-Interesante, ahora, ¿me permitirías entrar a mi habitación?, estoy cansada- avancé hasta quedar a un metro de él.

-Helena- me llamó suavemente.

-Por favor, hablamos mañana- me escabullí hasta meterme a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mi sin darle oportunidad de decir nada y me acosté todavía dolida por sus palabras.

 _ **Hola, sé que es un capitulo corto, pero ya en el próximo veremos Narnia, por favor sean pacientes y muchas gracias por leer, significa mucho para mí.**_

 _ **-Annie Alyss**_


	6. Capitulo 6

El sol se había alzado brillante, del modo en que no lo habíamos visto en un par de días. Fue por ello que después de un muy tenso desayuno propusieron salir, y por más que me hubiese gustado quedarme adentro evitando a Peter, debía reconocer que no quería desperdiciar un valioso día como este, así que salí, y mientras los tres Pevensie mayores acomodaban todo para jugar cricket, la más pequeña de mis amigos tomó asiento junto a un árbol con un pequeño libro en su regazo, alejada de sus hermanos y no lo pensé mucho antes de avanzar hacia ella.

\- ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí? – pregunté señalando el lugar a su lado, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza- Gracias Lu- dije antes de sentarme.

-Lena…- me llamó luego de unos momentos en silencio.

\- ¿Si? – la animé a hablar despegando mi vista de mi propio libro.

\- ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Peter? –esa pregunta me sorprendió.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – me hice la loca.

-Sé que pasó algo, ustedes usualmente se dan los buenos días, pero hoy ni lo has volteado a ver- maldición, había olvidado lo perspicaz que era a pesar de su corta edad e inocente apariencia.

-No te preocupes, solo…dijo algo que me dolió, pero no importa, hoy me da mucho gusto pasar tiempo contigo, aunque también tengo cierto interés- se sorprendió- ¿podrías contarme más sobre Narnia?

-Claro- sus ojos brillaron cuando empezó a relatar cada detalle que había olvidado decirme la vez pasada y lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

\- ¿Crees que la próxima vez podría ir contigo? – pregunté honestamente, me preocupaba no poder verlo yo misma, de algún modo siempre había soñado con un lugar así, y el saber que existía, pero no poder ir me daba miedo.

-Estoy segura, entonces te presentaré al Señor Tumnus y comeremos sardinas por montones- sonrió.

Luego de eso la convencí de leerme en voz alta su libro, que era justo cambiar de papeles de vez en cuando, y me acosté de forma perpendicular a ella para escucharla, hasta que un sonoro estruendo que no podía ser otra cosa más que vidrio quebrándose nos interrumpió. Inmediatamente me enderecé y vi un agujero del tamaño de una pelota en uno de los vitrales de la casa, a Edmund con un bate y las caras horrorizadas de los dos mayores, a lo que Lucy y yo nos volteamos a ver con sonrisas antes de ponernos de pie y seguir a los otros hasta el salón al que pertenecía la ventana dañada.

Al llegar, pudimos ver que no solo era el daño a la ventana, sino que también había tirado una mesa y una armadura antigua.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Ed? – acusó Peter entrecerrando los ojos en dirección al menor.

\- ¡Así me la lanzaste! – se defendió éste con obvio fastidio de ser siempre a quien regañaran, por desgracia hoy no estaba de humor para intervenir.

Cualquier respuesta que pudo haber dado Peter, fue interrumpida por una voz autoritaria con ciertos tonos agudos.

-Es Macready- sentenció Susan con alarma, los ojos se le agrandaron igual que al restos de los presentes y con una sola mirada entendimos que era tiempo de emprender la huida de inmediato.

Subimos y bajamos escaleras, pero a cada vuelta o escalón, el volumen de sus pasos aumentaba, subimos un poco más y encontramos una puerta cerrada, creímos que era el fin hasta que Edmund avanzó y abrió la puerta de enseguida, rápido nos adentramos en ella, pero cuando Peter y Susan vieron de que habitación se trataba dudaron, y eso solo empeoró cuando Edmund abrió el ropero indicándonos a todos que entráramos.

-Edmund, dime que no es cierto- habló Susan molesta por la idea, pero los pasos se escucharon más cerca y no hubo más remedio. Nos adelantamos y Peter fue el último en entrar, luego de dejar pasar a sus hermanas y a mí, cerró la puerta y comenzamos a retroceder entre empujones y pisotones, entonces me di cuenta de que nos movíamos mucho para ser solo el ropero que habíamos revisado, entonces caí de sentón junto con los dos mayores sobre una especie de cojín frío y húmedo, hundí mis manos en la nieve corroborando que realmente estaba en ese mágico lugar y no lo había soñado, di las gracias a quien quiera que me había llevado ahí para luego ponerme de pie y adentrarme más en el mundo que me recibía cubierto de blanco.

-Imposible…- No era la única asombrada, Susan murmuró con una cara de incredulidad mientras los ojos de Peter brillaban de un modo que no lo hacían desde que había empezado la guerra, parecía otra vez ese niño que conocí años atrás. Sacudí la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos, se suponía que estaba molesta con él.

-Tranquila, apuesto a que es solo tu imaginación- dijo mi amiga llamando la atención de sus hermanos, usando las mismas palabras que ellos le habían dirigido.

\- ¡Lu! – me emocioné y la abracé con fuerza- es aún más hermoso de lo que imaginaba, gracias- la solté, dejándola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y era de esperarse, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de restregarle en la cara a sus hermanos mayores el haber tenido razón desde un principio.

-Supongo que…decir que lo siento no es suficiente- las mejillas de Peter se habían teñido y mostraba verdadero arrepentimiento al ver a su hermana.

-No, no lo es- vi algo de dolor cruzar por sus ojos ante las palabras de la dulce niña, pero de sorpresa una bola de nieve se impactó contra su cara seguido de una risa aniñada- eso tal vez sí.

No tardamos en agacharnos y lanzar bolas de nieve riendo entre todos, aunque la primera mía si fue premeditada y la dirigí hacia mi mejor amigo que rápidamente respondió al fuego; ¿o debería decir hielo? Desgraciadamente la diversión se vio interrumpida por un quejido que soltó Edmund al ser alcanzado por un ataque de Susan.

\- ¡Ya basta! - se quejó con esa odiosa madurez fingida.

-Que mentiroso eres- le recriminó Peter.

\- ¡Tú tampoco le creíste! – espetó.

-Discúlpate con Lucy- en respuesta al silencio de su hermano avanzó amenazante hacia él- Di que lo sientes- esta vez el tono de voz que usó no dio margen a malinterpretaciones, era una orden.

-Ya oí- dio un paso hacia atrás y dirigió la vista hacia su hermana- lo lamento- luego volvió a ver a Peter dando por hecho que era suficiente.

-No importa, los niños pequeños no saben cuándo dejar de fingir

-Muy graciosa

-Deberíamos volver- Susan no tardó en volver a su usual estado, si ellos querían podían volver, pero no significa que yo no pueda quedarme a explorar un rato.

\- ¿Y no quieren conocer el lugar? – ofreció Edmund demasiado entusiasmado considerando que él había negado la existencia de este lugar con anterioridad.

-Creo que Lucy debe decidir- concedió Pete haciendo que la cara de Lu brillara con una sonrisa.

-Hay que ir con el Señor Tumnus- ni siquiera lo dudó y la idea me pareció excelente, quería conocer al amable fauno que se arriesgó por una niñita extraña a él.

-Pues vamos a visitarlo- regresó al ropero.

\- Vestidos así no podemos andar en la nieve- y casi para enfatizar sus palabras una briza pasó haciéndonos temblar.

-Lo sé -salió con varios abrigos que empezó a repartir- pero pienso que el Profesor no se molestará si tomamos estos, además, si lo analizas con lógica, ni siquiera van a salir del ropero- finalizó entregándole el último a Edmund, el más peludo de todos.

-Pero este es de niña- se quejó el chico de menor edad

-Ya se- espetó el mayor dejando en claro que no lo iba a cambiar, y como el frío era demasiado, al otro no le quedó más remedio que ponérselo.

Avanzamos entre la nieve mientras Lu contaba todo lo que le había pasado. Nos enseñó el farol en el que conoció al Señor Tumnus y todos coincidimos en lo extraño que era uno en medio del bosque, seguimos con Lucy guiando el camino.

-Len, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – esa voz que conocía tan bien llegó a mis oídos.

-De acuerdo…- cedí y nos quedamos más atrás de los otros para poder hablar.

-Lo siento, no debí hablarte como lo hice ni acusarte por tus historias luego de que eso alegraba tanto a Lucy cuando todo esto empezó, es solo que…

-Solo que… ¿Qué? – pedí saber.

\- Me dio envidia tu fe ciega, siempre lo ha hecho, el cómo te mantienes positiva aun en esta situación- me quedé callada sin saber cómo reaccionar- me molestó que la apoyaras y fueras capaz de hacer lo que yo no mientras me sentía confundido por lo increíble que era que algo así fuera real, y tú no lo dudaste.

-No es nada que debas envidiar, solo es algo a lo que me aferraba a creer porque no soportaba la realidad, no era algo grandioso, solo los sueños de una niña desesperada.

-No creo, alguien desesperado se habría desquitado con un inocente.

-Te preocupas por tu familia, de algún modo entiendo tus razones, yo tampoco debí tomármelo tan a pecho, no fue para tanto, yo exageré con mi reacción, discúlpame – dicho eso nos quedamos en silencio, de vez en cuando rozando nuestros hombros sin saber que más decir.

-Entonces… ¿estamos bien? – dudó volteándome a ver.

-Sí, amigos- le ofrecí mi mano para un apretón y lo aceptó.

Luego de arreglar las cosas alcanzamos a los demás, juntos reímos por lo difícil que resultaba caminar entre tanta nieve con los zapatos que llevábamos, Peter quiso correr, pero falló ya que tropezó y fue en bajada, llenándose de nieve, por supuesto que haciéndonos reír a las chicas. Edmund se quedaba atrás y miraba constantemente hacia otro lado.

-Y ahí tiene mucha comida rica- relataba entusiasmada las maravillas de la casa de su amigo- y además tiene libros que…- se detuvo sin dejar de mirar un punto más allá de donde nos encontrábamos, seguí su mirada y vi una puerta colgando de sus goznes.

\- ¿Lu? – llamó Peter al ver que ésta no reaccionaba, pero sin que pudiéramos anticiparlo echó a correr en dirección de la puerta con todos nosotros siguiéndola hasta adentrarnos en una cueva que no dudaba que en algún momento hubiese sido acogedora, pero ahora se encontraba destrozada, muebles tirados, vajillas rotas, libros despedazados, el lugar era un completo caos, como si dos tornados hubiesen arrasado con éste.

En el centro de la casa había una sola hoja clavada en una columna.

Peter con cuidado se acercó y lo quitó para poder leernos, esperando que eso nos diera una pista sobre qué demonios había pasado con la casa y su amable dueño.

" _El fauno Tumnus está bajo arresto_

 _por alta traición contra su majestad imperial_

 _Jadis, reina de Narnia_

 _Por asilar enemigos y_

 _Confraternizar con humanos._

 _Firma_

 _Maugrim_

 _Capitán de La policía secreta._

 _Larga Vida a la Reina"_

-Muy bien, yo creo que nos tenemos que ir- declaró Susan luego de ver por si misma lo que Peter acababa de leer.

\- ¿Pero y el Señor Tumnus? – preguntó Lucy visiblemente preocupada por su amigo.

-Si lo arrestaron por ser amigo de un humano, no creo que podamos ayudarlo- sentenció Susan.

-Ustedes no lo entienden, ¿o sí? – nos volteó a ver con el rostro contraído por la mortificación- están hablando de mí, él me ayudó y la reina lo descubrió.

-Debemos decirle a la policía- sugirió Peter tratando de ayudar.

-Ellos son la policía- recalcó Susan y aunque no me gustara tenía razón, pero de igual modo teníamos que hacer algo, el ayudó a Lu, no podíamos solo abandonarlo a su suerte.

-Tranquila Lu, vamos a salvarlo- se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pobre pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Edmund haciendo una mueca al torcer la boca- bueno, es un criminal- explicó, pero yo sé que había algo más, lo vi cruzar sus ojos.

Un petirrojo cantó al posarse en un árbol cerca de la entrada de la casa y escuchamos algo que al menos los de nuestro mundo no hacían.

\- ¿Ese pájaro nos dijo "psst" a nosotros? – la cara de incredulidad de Susan no era para menos, pero después de encontrar un mudo mágico en el fondo de un ropero, supongo que debíamos comenzar a acostumbrarnos a que lo normal en nuestro mundo no era necesariamente regla aquí.

Salimos y el susurro de pasos veloces sobre la nieve nos alarmó, nos acomodamos detrás de Peter por instinto, entonces, sin previo aviso salió un castor de entre la nieve y por reflejo tomé el abrigo de Peter, sentí mi cara arder y no perdí tiempo antes de quitar mi mano al ver de qué se trataba y lo que yo había hecho.

El castor se acercó a nosotros y Peter comenzó a llamarlo, extendiendo su mano hacia él, esperando que este lo reconociera como alguien que no representara una amenaza, éste se paró sobre sus dos patas traseras y se le quedó viendo a Peter como si no entendiera.

-No te la voy a oler si es lo que quieres- el aire escapó de mis pulmones, el castor…había…hablado, el castor habló, si, definitivamente ya no estábamos en Kansas, Toto.

-Lo siento- se disculpó apenado mi amigo, retrocediendo mientras Lucy reía divertida por la situación.

\- ¿Lucy Pevensie? – entonces se acabó la risa.

-Si…- avanzó hacia el castor, que ahora que me fijaba era ligeramente más grande que el promedio en nuestro mundo, y el castor le ofreció un delicado pañuelo blanco con una "P" bordada en hilo verde que ella reconoció de inmediato.

-Es el que le regalé al Señor Tu…

-Tumnus- la cortó el castor- se lo llevaron después de que me lo dio- explicó.

-Pero… ¿Dónde está? – el animal volteó hacia los lados con precaución y nos indicó seguirlo.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – nos detuvo Susan.

-Tiene razón, ¿Qué tal si es una trampa? – añadió Ed-

-Lo dudo- me voltearon a ver esperando más- no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que es de confianza.

-Dice que conoce al fauno- dijo Peter.

-En nuestra situación es lo mejor que tenemos- finalicé apoyándolo.

-Se supone que no debería decir nada, es un castor- nuevamente con su lógica, algo me decía que Susan iba a tener problemas adaptándose a este nuevo lugar.

\- ¿Todo en orden? – nos llamó el castor al ver que nos habíamos quedado rezagados.

-Sí, solo charlábamos- respondió Peter tratando de no ofender a nuestro nuevo guía.

-Es mejor que esperen a estar en un lugar seguro- y volvió a emprender su camino.

-Los árboles oyen- Lu los volteó a ver con cautela a nuestro alrededor.

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, en serio que me da mucho gusto.**_

 _ **Y aunque sé que es algo egoísta, sobretodo tomando en cuenta el tiempo que abandoné este fanfic, me gustaría pedirles que dejen reviews, para cerciorarme de que estoy escribiendo bien o si la historia les sigue pareciendo interesante, que les gustaría que pasara, etc. Si pueden, si no, me conformo con que lean esto.**_

 _ **-Annie Alyss**_


	7. Capitulo 7

Seguimos al castor otro rato más por la nieve hasta que alcanzamos una pequeña presa de la que salía humo y se veían luces en su interior, el frío en mis piernas me hizo sentir aún más atraída a ella, e incrementó a la mención de té por parte del castor.

Al acercarnos, salió una castora que comenzó a regañar al castor, pero al vernos se calló, tapó su boca y nos invitó a pasar. Adentro estaba caliente, no necesitabamos los abrigos, Su ayudó a servir el té y yo…yo me quedé sentada junto a Peter luego de que quise ayudar a llevar platos a la mesita y casi rompo el que llevaba de no haber sido porque Peter lo agarró justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudar al Señor Tumnus? – preguntó el rubio al Sr. Castor.

-Debe estar en el castillo de la bruja, y ya saben lo que dicen, solo algunos han cruzado sus puertas y vuelto a salir- respondió nuestro anfitrión sin fijarse mucho en el peso que sus palabras habían ejercido sobre la pequeña castaña, que vio su mano ser envuelta por una más grande que la suya en un intento de calmarla por parte de su hermano mayor.

-Algo de comer- ofreció la Sra. Castor interrumpiendo la densa y deprimente atmosfera que había comenzado a formarse tras el comentario de su esposo, colocando un plato con sardinas frente a Lucy – pero hay esperanza querida- tranquilizó colocando una pata en el hombro de Lu-hay esperanza ¿verdad? – volteó a ver a su esposo esperando una confirmación, haciéndolo escupir dentro de su taza.

-Ah, sí, hay algo más que esperanza- volteó a los lados como si esperara que alguien llegara de sorpresa, dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia nosotros, como si se tratase de un secreto de estado y nosotros nos inclinamos hacia él esperando que bajara la voz y poderlo seguir escuchando aun después de eso- Aslan, está en camino.

Una calidez llena de incertidumbre al mismo tiempo que fuerza se extendió por mi cuerpo a la mención de ese nombre, esas letras juntas y en ese orden tan particular enviaron una corriente de fuego a recorrer mi columna, curiosamente no quemaba, era como cuando tienes las manos heladas y entumecidas por el frío y luego tomas una humeante taza de chocolate, solo que mil veces mejor, más dulce y más rápida la forma en la que el calor se extendía hasta casi desaparecer dejando una chispa en donde estaba mi corazón, quedándose para recordarme que no lo había imaginado y aunque no sabía a quién pertenecía ese nombre sentí mucha felicidad de saber que estaba cerca.

\- ¿Quién es Aslan? – Edmund habló, finalmente acercándose a donde todos estábamos, pero dándole voz a aquello que estaba segura de que todos habíamos pensado una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, aunque había ciertos tintes de miedo en su voz que no coincidían con mi alegría y entusiasmo por conocer la respuesta.

\- ¿Quién es Aslan? Que simpático eres- se soltó riendo el Sr. Castor en nuestras caras, pero la Sra. lo calló, probablemente al ver nuestras caras de incógnita- ¿Qué? – preguntó inocentemente a su señora y cuando esta cabeceó hacia nosotros, él pareció darse cuenta de que había malinterpretado el trasfondo de la pregunta- ¿En serio no lo conocen? – parecía realmente sorprendido por eso.

-No hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí- justificó Peter nuestra ignorancia.

-Pues solo es el rey de todo el bosque, el gran jefe, el verdadero Rey de Narnia- señaló tratando de hacernos entender el porque era tan importante, pero yo solo estaba confundida ¿Qué significaba? ¿No se suponía que si era el rey debía permanecer con su pueblo? ¿A que se refería con que estaba en camino? ¿Camino a dónde?

-Estuvo ausente muchos años- comenzó a explicar la Sra.

-Pero ha vuelto, y los está esperando en la mesa de piedra- terminó por ella como si fuese algo tan obvio como que el cielo era azul.

\- ¿Nos está esperando? – preguntó Lucy arrugando la nariz del modo en el que siempre lo hacía cuando trataba de entender algo.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – volteó con su esposa indignado- ellos jamás oyeron sobre la profecía- se quejó con ella.

-Bueno, diles- apuntó en respuesta.

-Escuchen- bajó las patas a la mesa tratando de calmarse- el regreso de Aslan, Tumnus arrestado, lo de la policía- numeró con sus garras- ¡Todo está pasando por ustedes!

\- ¿Nos culpan de eso? – se ofendió Susan.

-No, no los culpamos, todo lo contrario- señalo la amable castora.

-Hay una profecía, "Cuando el hijo de Adán en carne y hueso, en el trono de Cair Paravel este sentado, los malos tiempos se habrán ido"- finalizó colocando las patas en la mesa de forma solemne.

-Oiga Señor, eso no rima- entorné los ojos, la quería mucho, en serio, pero había ocasiones en las que no podía entenderla.

-No, ya sé que no rima, pero eso no es lo más importante- le dio la razón, pero pidiendo que se enfocara en lo demás.

-Una antigua leyenda dice que dos hijos de Adán y dos hijas de Eva van a derrotar a la bruja blanca, y restaurar la paz en Narnia- finalizó con gusto.

\- ¿Y creen que somos nosotros? – preguntó Peter atónito luego de voltear a ver a su hermana ojiazul.

-Pues más vale que lo sean, porque Aslan está preparando sus tropas- el Sr. Castor se puso de pie perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¿Nuestras tropas? – preguntó la pequeña confundida.

-Mamá nos alejó de una guerra y ahora estamos en otra- Su volteó con su hermano.

-No, cometen un terrible error, no somos héroes, Señor- alegó Peter con miedo.

-Somos de Finchley y además somos cinco- agregó señalándome a mí.

-Yo no cuento, no soy su hermana y tampoco se suponía que viniera con ustedes, pude haber ido con mi tía, pero mi madre sabía que yo imploraría ir con ustedes, por eso me envió también con el Profesor.

-No puedes estar sugiriendo que somos nosotros, nos conoces- volteo Peter conmigo.

-Y por eso sé que hay algo más para ustedes, siempre lo he sabido, yo soy una mera intrusa, siempre lo he sido.

-No, lo sentimos, gracias por su hospitalidad, pero ya tenemos que irnos- resumió Susan poniéndose de pie junto al rubio.

\- ¿Por qué? No se vayan- pidió el señor con mortificación.

-Tiene razón, tenemos que salvar al Señor Tumnus- trató de razonar con los mayores, sin embargo, por segunda ocasión Peter se puso firme con ella.

-Está fuera de nuestro control- la niña volteó conmigo en busca de apoyo y yo solo bajé la mirada, el lugar que había deseado por años no era para mí- lo siento, pero los cinco tenemos que irnos- sentenció dando por terminada la conversación- Ed- se dio la vuelta para llamar a su hermano y recoger sus cosas, pero no lo vio ni obtuvo respuesta. Me puse de pie para buscar a mi amigo, pero solo vi una puerta abierta y el abrigo junto con los demás.

-Lo mataré- sentenció con los ojos cristalizados debido a la preocupación.

-Tal vez no sea necesario- apuntó el Señor con voz grave, haciendo que la atención se tornara hacia él- ¿Edmund ya había visitado Narnia anteriormente?

-Si- contestó Lucy.

\- ¿Y lo hizo solo? –corroboró.

-Así es- respondí temiendo lo que esto podría suponer.

-Miraba mucho hacia un par de colinas, si la bruja lo encontró puede que esta lo engañara, ella es muy buena haciendo eso- explicó el señor.

\- ¿Ella sabe de su profecía? – pregunté asustada de la respuesta y lo que podría desencadenar.

-Todos la conocen- respondió la Señora- ¡Por Aslan! – pareció darse cuenta de algo- Edmund corre un grave peligro.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- los mayores hablaron al unísono.

\- ¿Puede guiarnos? –pidió Susan desesperada.

-Claro, andando- se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Yo esperaré aquí por si regresa, vayan con cuidado- nos despidió la Señora.

Emprendimos un rápido camino entre la nieve, aunque no era fácil ya que la luz del día comenzaba a extinguirse, tropecé varias veces, pero no me importó y nadie pareció notarlo de todas formas, todos estábamos demasiado concentrados en llegar a Ed antes de que fuera tarde. Si, puede que últimamente haya sido muy infantil y grosero, pero no significaba que mereciera que le hicieran daño, seguía siendo su hermano y mi amigo.

Después de lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad, llegamos a una zona donde ya no había árboles, frente a nosotros se extendía una plancha de hielo hasta llegar a un imponente y lúgubre castillo irregular con torres demasiado altas y picudas, hecho totalmente; o al menos eso parecía; de hielo y por la única entrada a la vista, por la que se filtraba una luz fría, se vio una figura pequeña y humana avanzando hacia el interior.

\- ¡Edmund! – gritó de forma desgarradora la más pequeña tratando de que su hermano diera vuelta.

Me debatía entre seguirlo o no, mis pies hormigueaban en anticipación al igual que mis manos. Debía ir por él, ya luego me las ingeniaría con que pelear, pero no podía dejarlo a su suerte, jamás me lo perdonaría. Peter parecía haber pensado lo mismo ya que se adelantó al mismo tiempo que yo, comenzando a correr en dirección al castillo, pero pronto fue detenido por el Señor Castor, quien se lanzó tomándolo del brazo impidiéndole avanzar, yo seguí y escuché mi nombre, aunque no fui capaz de avanzar mucho más que él, solo que no fue porque alguien me detuviera, sino porque mi torpeza innata me hizo trastabillar con mis propios pies y caer de cara en la nieve, sintiendo la espantosa sensación de entumecimiento, pero no me pude levantar de inmediato, condenando mi inutilidad, dejé que la nieve se tragara mis lágrimas de rabia un rato mientras me desconectaba de todo lo demás. ¿Porque tenía que ser tan torpe cuando mas importaba? ¿Por qué no podía por una sola vez ayudar cuando era necesario?

-Lena- alcé la cara y la mano de Peter estaba frente a mí, con su ayuda me puse de pie y los seguí de regreso a la presa, iniciaríamos el camino hacia la mesa de piedra para que Aslan nos ayudara a rescatar a Ed.

Avanzamos con las cabezas gachas y pies pesados que dificultaban la tarea de caminar, pero todo eso se esfumó cuando escuchamos un aullido amenazante que nos paralizó.

\- ¡Corran! Es su policía- advirtió el señor Castor.

Peter tomó a la menor de sus hermanas antes de seguir la indicación de nuestro guía a toda prisa, lo mismo hicimos Susan y yo.

\- ¡Corre mi amor! ¡Ya vienen! – exclamó el pobre alarmando a su esposa con nosotros apresurándonos a meternos y ver por donde podíamos escapar o al menos escondernos por el momento.

-No tardo- fue la breve respuesta de la señora antes de dirigirse a su alacena para comenzar a empacar comida en pedazos de tela.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Peter alterado volteando a ver al señor que solo pudo golpearse la cara con la mano en frustración ante las acciones de su pareja.

-Ya me lo agradecerán, es un largo viaje, y el señor Castor es muy gruñón cuando tiene hambre

\- ¡Y también ahora! – gritó desesperado, Susan se adelantó para ayudarla viendo que no nos iríamos hasta que estuviera lista la señora.

\- ¿Llevo la jalea también? – preguntó Susan mientras terminaban de empaquetar comida.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunté al borde de un ataque.

-Solo si la bruja nos ofrece galletas- respondió Peter con sarcasmo a la pregunta de la pelinegra.

Los ladridos nos alertaron de que ya habían llegado y comenzaban a escarbar entre los pedazos de madera, esperaba que los castores tuvieran un plan, porque de lo contrario tendría que pelear, pero si lo que había leído era cierto también aquí, los lobos usualmente cazaban en manadas, por lo que no les sería de mucha utilidad ni como distracción. Al parecer alguien había escuchado a mis plegarias porque el señor Castor abrió una puerta que no había notado antes y bajó por un túnel, seguido de su esposa con un par de paquetes, luego Susan con otros, Lucy después, siendo recibida abajo por su hermana, seguidamente yo con el paquete restante y por último Peter, que cerró la puerta como los señores le habían indicado hacerlo.

-Lo cavamos el tejón y yo, la salida está cerca de su casa- explicaba el señor con nosotros siguiéndolo de cerca.

\- ¿No era a casa de tu mamá? – preguntó la señora.

En el piso había unas raíces que sobresalían, Lucy pareció no ver una de ellas y terminó tropezando para luego ser levantada por sus hermanos. En eso los escuchamos, ladridos y gruñidos adentro del túnel, eran tercos y no cederían hasta destrozarnos, de eso estaba segura, debíamos darnos prisa. Avanzamos aún más rápido hasta que llegamos a una trifurcación.

-Debiste traer un mapa- la señora Castor regañó al señor.

-No cupo con tanta comida- replicó este antes de subir por el agujero frontal seguido de su esposa, a quien le siguió Susan con ayuda de su hermano, luego ayudó a Lucy y después tuve que aceptar su ayuda ya que no me podía permitir perder el tiempo, me siguió hacia la nieve y ayudó al señor a mover barriles para bloquear la salida.

Volteamos para ver que Lucy había tropezado con unas figurillas de piedra en el suelo con forma de animales.

El señor con expresión desolada se acercó a una figura más grande que él, era un tejón, también había un perro, un cerdo, otro tejón, ardillas y un conejo, todos de piedra.

\- Cómo lo siento querido – lo consoló su esposa tomando su brazo.

-Era mi mejor amigo

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí? - preguntó mi amigo viendo con pena las estatuas.

-Es lo que pasa con los que hacen enojar a la reina- una voz grave hizo acto de presencia, pertenecía a un hermoso zorro, pero después de lo que habíamos visto y sus palabras no pude evitar retroceder.

-Si das un paso más, traidor, te haré trizas con mis dientes- amenazó el señor castor avanzando hacia el recién llegado, siendo restringido por su esposa.

-Tranquilo, soy uno de los buenos- declaró acercándose.

\- ¿Sí? Pues estás tan feo que en serio pareces uno de los malos.

-Un desafortunado parecido de familia, después hablamos de especies, ahora tienen que escapar- y como si de un llamado se hubiese tratado, los lobos no tardaron en hacerse oír.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó Pete viéndose sin más opción que confiar en él.

El zorro sonrió; no sabía que podían hacer eso; y miró hacia arriba, en dirección a las copas de los árboles.

-Suban a los árboles, yo los mantendré ocupados y me encargaré de que no los vean- sugirió e hicieron caso a sus palabras sin dudar.

\- ¿Estarás bien? – no pude evitar preguntar y volteó hacia mi sonriendo nuevamente.

-No te preocupes, ve.

\- ¡Lena! – me llamaron y tuve que acercarme al árbol, sobre el que las chicas ya estaban y junto al que Peter me esperaba para ayudarme a subir.

-Ten cuidado- me volví hacia el bello animal que solo asintió antes de subir con la ayuda de Peter, quién me levantó agarrándome por la cintura, pero nuestra situación era tan desesperada que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar bien en ello.

Justo cuando Peter se terminó de subir a la rama en la que nos encontrábamos las chicas y yo, los ladridos incrementaron de volumen y salieron, dejando nuestro pequeño bloqueo inservible.

Rodearon al zorro que simulaba estarse limpiando las patas mientras en realidad borraba los rastros de nuestras huellas.

-Saludos señores, ¿Se les perdió algo? – fingió desconocer su objetivo mientras encaraba al que supuse que era el líder, Maugrim.

-No juegues conmigo, sé dónde está tu lealtad- gruñó este sin dejar de rodearlo- buscamos humanos.

\- ¿Humanos? ¿Aquí en Narnia? – se rio como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba algo semejante- vaya, esa información es muy valiosa, ¿No lo creen? – los lobos no tenían mucha paciencia, rápidamente uno se adelantó, tomándolo por el lomo entre su poderosa mandíbula, el pobre soltó un quejido y yo tuve que morderme la lengua para no echar por la borda el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-Tu recompensa es tu vida- escupió- aunque no es mucho, pero es algo- se acercó con porte intimidante hacia el más pequeño y sentí mi sangre hervir- ¿Dónde están los fugitivos? - el zorro bajó la cabeza, la volvió a subir y repitió, como si se estuviese debatiendo entre decirles o no, aunque algo en mi interior me dijo que no lo haría, no pude evitar sentirme inquieta.

-Al norte, huyeron al norte- señaló con su pata derecha con aparente remordimiento y los lobos le creyeron.

-Empiecen a olfatear- Maugrim dio la orden y el lobo que lo tenía lo lanzó violentamente para luego seguir a su manada que se alejó velozmente de donde nos encontrábamos.

Sin pensármelo dos veces bajé de un salto, cayendo sobre mis rodillas, me adelanté hacia él y con cuidado lo tomé entre mis brazos del mimo modo en el que había visto a mi madre cargar a los recién nacidos en el hospital cuando era menor, lo atraje a mi pecho.

-Muchas gracias, lo hiciste muy bien- le susurré con cariño, no sé qué había en él, pero me jalaba.

-Gracias- murmuraron los demás excepto el señor Castor, quién solo lo veía apenado, pero se animó a hablar después de un par de codazos por parte de su señora.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa- se rascó la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, como dije, un desafortunado parecido.

-Ya cae la noche, debemos buscar refugio y fuego para poder tratarte- habló la señora Castor.

Peter se ofreció a buscar leña junto con el señor mientras las demás preparábamos una cueva que vimos más allá, volvieron rápido e iniciaron un fuego mientras yo me negaba a soltar al pequeño animal.

-Miladi, ya puede bajarme.

\- ¿Te molesta? – temí.

-No realmente, pero puedo ponerme de pie.

-No, no puedes- me miró sorprendido- por favor al menos espera a que te curen un poco.

-De acuerdo- cedió a lo que sonreí- por cierto, soy Lena, y no creo que tu parecido sea desafortunado, a mí me gustas así.

-Gracias, Rowtag, mucho gusto.

\- Querida, tráelo, ya está todo listo- me llamó la señora y con cuidado fui a dejarlo junto a ella, pero en lugar de sentarme con los otros me quedé junto a él, el pobre se quejaba y contraía cuando la señora tocaba ciertas zonas de la herida, yo solo podía acariciar una de sus patas.

-Ayudaban a Tumnus, la bruja llegó a ellos antes que yo- explicó cuando le preguntamos por los animales que habíamos visto convertidos en piedra.

\- ¿Te hicieron daño? – preguntó Lu consternada, arrugando la nariz y apretando los labios, su gran corazón era de los mejores rasgos de la niña.

-Bueno, desearía decir que ladran más de lo que muerden- expresó antes de soltar otro pequeño aullido en señal de dolor, retrocediendo en mi dirección.

-Ya basta, no te muevas, eres peor que mi esposo cuando se baña- lo retó la señora por dificultarle tanto la tarea.

-El peor día del año- bromeó de forma exagerada el señor Castor, sacándonos una sonrisa y aliviando el ambiente.

-Gracias por su gentileza, pero no hay tiempo para curar mis heridas- se puso de pie.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – lo cuestionó Lucy claramente preocupada por las heridas que seguían sin ser atendidas, al igual que Su, quien parecía estar pasando por el mismo dolor que él, siempre así, solidarizándose del dolor ajeno, sonreí para mí misma.

\- Ha sido un placer mi Reina, y un honor- se inclinó en dirección a las chicas y recordé mi lugar ahí, bajé la mirada- pero el tiempo es corto, y Aslan en persona me envió a reunir más tropas.

\- ¿Has visto a Aslan? – los ojos de los castores se llenaron de luz.

\- ¿Y cómo es él? – preguntó la señora entusiasmada.

-Como todo lo que habíamos escuchado- volteó hacia los hermanos una vez más- estarán felices de poder luchar a su lado contra la bruja- Susan y Peter bajaron la mirada, ella preocupada por lo que podría pasar y el… como si un gran peso hubiera sido puesto sobre sus hombros, sus ojos opacados por la duda.

-No vamos a pelear contra la bruja- aclaró Susan ligeramente irritada.

-Pero si el Rey Peter- se abrazó a si mismo de forma casi imperceptible- la profecía.

-Son necesarios en esta guerra- volteó el señor implorándoles.

Peter volteó a ver a sus hermanas, el miedo presente en Su y luego volteó apenado con los animales.

-Solo quiero que regrese mi hermano- finalizó y ellos se desanimaron.

\- ¿Crees que haya lugar para mi entre los soldados? – volteé con Rowtag sin saber exactamente de donde había salido eso.

-Por supuesto, miladi, me alegra saber que nuestro color no es lo único que tenemos en común- lo miré absorta y entonces recordé mi cabello, tomé un mechón y lo llevé a la altura de mis ojos, era cierto, con la luz de la fogata parecía del mismo color que el pelaje del zorro.

-Bueno, entonces, Castores- volteó hacia ellos- majestades- bajé la cabeza tratando de mantener ese sentimiento de no pertenecer a raya- Lena- alcé la cara para toparme con una sonrisa- me retiro, tengan un buen viaje y que Aslan los proteja- con eso se fue.

 _ **Hola, espero que les haya gustado, es el más largo hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Lena ya se enteró de que no se le menciona, pero aun así se empiezan a ver esas ganas de luchar que se vislumbraban en el segundo capítulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios con ansias.**_

 _ **-Annie Alyss**_


End file.
